


If We Cut Them

by LeggyStarscream



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Creepy, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggyStarscream/pseuds/LeggyStarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate songfic version of Chapter 1 of "Do We Not Bleed" by MlleMusketeer.</p>
<p>Silas is tracking Optimus Prime through a forest, leading the unwitting Autobot to a trap.</p>
<p>Originally, the entire song was used here. Unfortunately, that violates the AO3 ToS. Presented is an edited-down version with markers showing where the removed lyrics should exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If We Cut Them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MlleMusketeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMusketeer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do We Not Bleed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864307) by [MlleMusketeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleMusketeer/pseuds/MlleMusketeer). 



"Sir, we have a visual on the Autobots."

Silas unhooked the walkie talkie from his belt, bringing it close to his mouth to reply. Most of MECH had upgraded to in-ear receivers, but Silas preferred the older style of radio. The soldier who had just radioed in was a little under a mile away from their current base, and about five miles from Silas' current position.. Silas, paused, and smiled a moment before replying.

"Good. Keep quiet and do not engage."

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

It hadn't been very long since Silas had confirmed, with his own eyes, the existence of mechanical creatures of technological sophistication beyond human imagining, much less current technology levels. The mission to acquire the… DINGUS, was it? (The American government, while in possession of some fascinating technology, tended to be terrible at naming said tech).

_\------_

_\------_

The plan had been perfect, excepting the unforeseen interference of the unearthly visitors. Silas recalled being almost surprised at just how tall the machines were when they changed from their vehicles - the leader, one Optimus Prime, would have come eye-to-eye with the helicopter if the pilot hadn't pulled up to clear some trees.

_\------_

_\------_

Since then, MECH had acquired a few foot soldiers - more accurately, the corpses of foot soldiers - from the battles the visitors waged. It had only been recently that MECH had managed to capture any of these creatures alive. And, oh, what they had discovered. At first, the R&D division had focused on reverse engineering the blaster weapons that the grunts had attached to their arms. This lead to the discovery that the robots were made of several alloys that were nearly impossible to manufacture using any known methods. That said, once they figured out how to interact with the digital systems, they found some very interesting pieces of code.

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

The machines were no pushovers. It wasn't until the newest iteration of EMP cannons were rolled out that Silas would even consider going toe-to-toe with those things. Now, however…

As long as they got the drop on the creatures, MECH would have the upper hand. The cannons could drop one of the mechanical beasts in one shot from point-blank range, and, failing that, the helicopter fleet had been upgraded with missiles that also provided a small, short range EMP burst.

_\-----_

"Sir. They've passed my position, heading fourteen point seven three degrees north of their previous route."

Silas grinned. MECH's latest base was located just miles from what had appeared to be a mining operation, manned almost entirely by the foot soldiers. Silas felt strangely sick at the thought of these invaders tearing through HIS planet like they owned it. Still, though, they managed to subdue all of the workers without very much effort, and, well, leaving a small present seemed the best way to lure the leader out.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

Of course, even with the new weaponry, the laser cannons that all of the robots seemed to create out of their hands - Silas nearly shuddered at the thought of his hand ripping itself apart and reforming - were extremely powerful, and one shot still be strong enough to take a helicopter out of the sky.

Not that any of the creatures would be given more than one shot against the fleet.

_\-----_

For the most part, however, the creatures only turned their blasters against each other - Silas had wondered if it was out of some strange pity, or worse, that the machines considered the human race to be completely beneath them, save the few they let into their fold.

"Hold your positions," Silas growled to his troops. "Positions that have been passed, wait for the all clear, then return to base for Operation Sky Sunder. Forward team Gamma, follow me and track."

_\-----_

_\-----_

Silas finished speaking just in time to see the headlights of Optimus Prime and its right-hand man, the blue one that transformed into a motorcycle. They weren't moving anywhere near top speed - Silas had seen how fast Optimus could move when the truck pushed itself - but they kept at a steady clip through the forest, the motorcycle having a much easier time weaving through the trees, but never getting too far ahead.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

"Gamma team, on my orders." Silas turned to the Jeep's driver and held his left hand up in a ready position. The robots continued forward, headlights shining just above the ditch where Silas' Jeep lay waiting.

_I'll be waiting all there Is left to do is run_

Once the truck had passed by, Silas watched it through his personal pair of binoculars. Even now, in the dead of night, he was able to watch the robot as if it was high noon. Silas dropped his other hand, and the driver turned the ignition. The truck growled as it emerged from the ditch, no lights on, but a heads-up display on the windshield giving the driver the guidance she needed to navigation the woods.

_\-----_

_\-----_

_\-----_

Even the hot pursuit, Silas found himself admiring the machine that he was chasing after. It looked almost identical to standard semi-trucks found up and down every major road of the continent, but, under the hood… Silas had some sample scans of the creatures in both robot and vehicle mode, and what the techs assumed were the pieces that passed for organs moved around differently from individual to individual in their vehicle form - however, they all seemed to possess a shocking human-like system when in that form. The grunts that MECH had been experimenting on were typically damaged by the capture attempts - not to mention that Silas had, on several occasions, watched Optimus plow through dozens of grunts with ease.

And it was that level of power that enamored Optimus to the MECH leader.

_\-----_

They were less than five miles from the mining operation now, and the display on the Jeep showed Silas that his troops were just about ready to take off. Silas couldn't help but smile to himself. There was his prize, barreling through the forest in front of him. Soon, it would be all his.

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

Suddenly, the semi-truck slammed on its brakes and wheeled itself around. The motorcycle turned back around in a wide arc, and did a few loops around the truck before settling in immediately to the truck's left.

_\-----_

By the time the motorcycle had completed its first revolution, Silas and the rest of Gamma team had gone dark. Engines off, they sat there, hoping that the aliens would continue on. There was something remarkably human, though, in the way the two reacted to being unexpectedly tailed - not that Silas actually expected to get spotted.

_\-----_

After close to a minute, the semi-truck's engine roared, and both it and the motorcycle took back off in the direction they had originally been heading. Exactly twenty seconds later, five camouflaged Jeeps followed behind them, keeping their distance and matching the semi-truck's speed.

_\-----_

_\-----_

It was all too common knowledge that there was some dissention in the ranks of the robots - Silas recalled the time he allied MECH with that Spiderbot. That had been a complete tactical error, and Silas had vowed to never ally with any non-humans again. Of course, now... now they didn't have to worry about their purported allies stabbing MECH in the back any more.

_But you were everything to me_

"Three miles out, sir."

Silas smiled. The plan was working as perfectly as expected. It wouldn't be too much longer until he would have Optimus Prime, the strongest machine on Earth, completely under his control. Silas had to control himself - there was no use gloating until the prize was secured.

_\-----_

"Shit!" The driver swore as the Jeep hit a tree root and started spinning out of control. It took almost two seconds for the driver to swerve back around, and Silas called upon every ounce of self-control to keep himself calm. He could always use that failure as target practice for the next iteration of MECH weaponry.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

The only tricky part would be to transport the new tool before it woke back up. Silas took pride in MECH's ability to operate almost tracelessly, and hauling Optimus through the forest was anything but. In the past, MECH's helicarriers had been sufficient for the smaller robots, and Silas had estimated that Optimus was about twice the mass. Luckily, the current temporary lab wasn't located very far away, and from what the techs had told him, the procedure wouldn't take very long.

Worst case, they'd have to clear out once the prisoner woke back up. Silas was going to enjoy putting the machine through its paces.

_\-----_

A small buzz on the radio, and then,

"Copter units 105 through 128 in position, sir."

"Good. Stay hidden until I give the order."

"Yessir."

The metal monsters would be reaching the trap soon. Silas couldn't wait to see just how they'd react to a cannibalized corpse of a fellow machine lying in front of them. The blue one won't react - Silas had seen enough of that one to know that much. But the leader had a weakness, a gentleness to him. And watching him bow down would be all the sweeter if Silas had provoked him to rage first.

_\-----_

_\-----_

The MECH Jeeps fell into position nearly a half mile back from the trap site. Thanks to the mining activities, there were enough cleared trees that, even this far back, each of the Jeeps had a clear line of sight.

Speaking of, they were arriving at their destination just about...

now.

_\-----_

_\-----_

Both of the robots transformed back into their humanoid forms. The blue one knelt down over the bait and started for a second when it realized what it was.

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

Silas felt his face twist into a smile, and then immediately forced it back into a small smirk. He pressed a button on the Jeep's console. Immediately, the copters roared to life, diving and weaving through the trees to disguise themselves.

_\-----_

_\-----_

The robots, apparently, got wind of the incoming aircraft as both heads turned to face them in unison. Both, also drew their blasters on one hand each.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

Both had a hand to their heads - Silas, by now had gathered that that was how the machines communicated. Exactly as predicted, they were calling for a path to retreat through.

_\-----_

This was only the second time Silas had seen one of the visitor's portals open, and while he wasn't overly fond of the bright green color (Silas would've preferred it to be nearly invisible) the fact that the machines possessed the ability to teleport themselves was fascinating. Maybe the soon-to-be new MECH recruit could tell them more...

_\-----_

By the time the first helicopter was in position, the blue machine was already through the portal, and Optimus stood, blaster ready, but not firing. Everything was going according to plan.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

Poor, foolish Optimus. The machine tried to dodge missiles that weren't even meant for him.

Actually, he'd probably have been better off if he had taken the hits. Silas smiled as the robot looked over its shoulder - the thing didn't realize what had happened until much, much too late.

_\-----_

_\-----_

"Target is trapped. Take it down." Silas imagined the feeling of the semi-truck's steering wheel in his hands.

_\-----_

Silas watched intently as the missile hit the machine straight in the center of its chest. His heart skipped a beat as it collapsed instantly, falling backwards.

Silas waited a moment before giving the order for the copters to stand down.

_\-----_

_\-----_

The MECH Retrieval and Removal team were Silas' pride and joy. Each had been trained since the age of six to move quickly, quietly and eliminate all traces of MECH's presence - and they were. Silas approached the fallen giant while the R&R team swarmed around welding cables to the machine, attaching straps and preparing the helicarriers for liftoff.

_I love you and that's all I really know_

It was almost too good to be true, Silas thought to himself as he ran a hand along the machine's upper leg. Those thoughts were chased away quickly by the realization that, for now, he had won. Optimus Prime would be putty before him.

_\-----_

_\-----_

The latest tool MECH had reversed engineered was an interesting piece of code buried deep within one of the grunts' core programming. A subroutine that would allow auditory commands to override the subject's own free will. Impossible to resist, impossible to even talk about. The perfect soldier, able to use all of its training and abilities, and perfectly loyal. All it took was a small data transfer - and they were more than ready for that.

A flashing red light on the helicarriers warned the MECH ground teams that the airlift was about to start. Silas stepped away from his new prize, grin plastered across his face. Checkmate.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> The song here is "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> Inspired by a conversation in which MM and I were discussing what kind of bender (as in Avatar: the Last Airbender) each character from TF:P would be.
> 
> This happened:
> 
> Me: Also re: MECH.  
> Me: ENTIRE TEAM IS CHIBLOCKERS  
> MlleMusketeer: dk;flssjadkl yes  
> Me: That would make Silas Amon  
> MlleMusketeer: ...dammit why do I want to write more of Silas being a creepy bastard to Optimus?  
> Me: Which I'm *kinda* okay with  
> Me: Because you're a horrible, horrible person  
> MlleMusketeer: yeeeah  
> MlleMusketeer: besides he's got pictures of OP he's staring creepily at at the end of Operation Breakdown  
> Me: Oh god.  
> Me: Now, I just wanna write a creepy semi-stalkery songfic of Silas pinning over OP
> 
> The rest exists above.


End file.
